


【光拉哈】仲夏夜的小秘密

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※5.3剧透预警※时间点为5.3剧情之后的红莲节
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	【光拉哈】仲夏夜的小秘密

**Author's Note:**

> ※5.3剧透预警  
> ※时间点为5.3剧情之后的红莲节

“那么大家就放心地去度个假吧！塔塔露我已经跟那位格格鲁玖老爷提前商量好啦，趁着红莲节结束前给大家在太阳海岸安排了个晚宴，一定要好好放松一下哦！”

事发突然，拂晓的众人看了看笑眯眯的塔塔露又互相看了看，直到阿尔菲诺率先打破了沉默试着说道，“嘛……我们也的确是该放松一下了，适当的劳逸结合还是很重要的，只是去吃个晚饭看看红莲节烟火的话也还不错？”

“就是嘛，不管怎么说，我记得拉哈早在萨雷安的时候就提过很想参加一次红莲节了嘛，难得他现在跟你们一起回来了，就让他去看看吧！”

可露儿的话让一直安静着的古拉哈提亚一下子竖起了耳朵，红着脸有些窘迫地望着看过来的众人结结巴巴地说，“这……这个还是……”

“既然阿尔菲诺和可露儿都这么说了，我反正是赞成去玩一下，再呆下去我的身体都要发霉了，既然塔塔露都安排好了干嘛不去！”

这件事就这么在阿莉塞的总结声中定下来了，光望着一望无际的海平线挠挠头，看着包里早在红莲节第一天就换完了的全部红莲节奖励开始默不作声。

但他还是被阿莉塞发现了。

“啊！你什么时候偷跑来做完活动了！”

“红莲节刚开那天。……哎别追了你先把刺剑放下，我哪知道塔塔露会安排大家一起来嘛！”

古拉哈提亚看着沙滩上被阿莉塞追着跑的光忍不住笑起来，他抬起头看着永夏魔城，忽然开口提议道，“要不我们比赛看看谁能最先登顶吧！”

“比赛的话一定要算我一个，当然阿尔菲诺也会参加的。”

阿莉塞说的理直气壮，只不过阿尔菲诺还是用一脸惊呆的表情看了看阿莉塞又看了看不远处刚刚惨叫着扑通一声掉进水里的游客，半天才指着自己难以置信地问，“……我也得参加吗？！”

“既然这样我也试试看好了，反正机会难得。”

桑克瑞德算是好心地拍了拍阿尔菲诺的肩膀，所以雅·修特拉瞥了一眼一直假装事情与自己无关的于里昂热，抱起胳膊点头说道，“好吧，我就负责给你们做裁判好了，时间有限，可别想着作弊啊。”

阿莉塞和古拉哈提亚直接一马当先地跑出去了，桑克瑞德向光点了点头也跑向了起点，光目送着阿尔菲诺垂头丧气地在后面追，一时之间有点犹豫地说道，“我担心阿尔菲诺会被折腾个半死。”

“大概吧。不过这就是兄长的爱嘛，也许真的能助他征服这座‘魔城’也说不定呢。”雅修特拉露出一个玩味的微笑，带上草帽和墨镜走到太阳伞下悠闲地躺在躺椅上指着差一点一脚滑下去的阿尔菲诺对光笑道，“不去帮帮他吗？”

“哇！阿尔菲诺？！你坚持一下！”

比赛最终还是由古拉哈提亚取胜了，如果不是在紧要关头时又差一点掉下去的阿尔菲诺让阿莉塞分了神，也许竞争还会更厉害一些，但总归每个人都领取到了活动奖励的法被，就连一直待在阳伞下的雅修特拉和于里昂热也不知道什么时候弄好了一身。

光还是一直在看着正穿着红法被与大家说笑的古拉哈提亚，从那双晃来晃去的耳朵看得出来他今天兴致不错，脸侧的鬓发被别起来后就更方便让人看到表情，在恍惚见，这张脸跟最初诺亚时的他和第一世界的他重叠在了一起。

“发什么呆呢？”桑克瑞德的手忽然拍了拍光的后背，光一下回过神，却注意到古拉哈提亚别开了脸，只露出了一个有点泛红的脖子。

就跟光微微泛红的脸颊一样。

格格鲁玖的下属来通知众人已经备好了晚宴，此时的阿尔菲诺才终于从一下午的心惊胆战中恢复了点精神，应了一声后就招呼大家一起去吃饭。就在古拉哈提亚也准备跟随大家一起离开时，光突然拉了一下他的手腕，在古拉哈提亚有点疑惑的抬头时，光一步上前走到了他前面，用身体遮挡住了古拉哈提亚，低头在他露出来的那一侧眼尾上亲了一下。

这一下可是一个不小的冲击，古拉哈提亚瞬间脸红得像他发色一样，但光已经松开了他的手后退几步，转身离开时听着身后那个因为自己的偷袭而有些羞恼的嘟囔小声偷笑起来。

果然对于现在重新苏醒的古拉哈提亚来说，尽管身体还是那个尚且活泼而有活力的状态，水晶公的记忆与灵魂始终还是让他习惯性的留着点“百岁老人”的意识，这样有些奇妙的组合让光已经观察了他数日，但这个猫魅却好似在有意避免独处一样，这次偷袭或许也能说得上是蓄谋已久了吧。

古拉哈提亚不知道什么时候不动声色地跟了上来，脸上的热度已经退了一些，光察觉到了他的犹豫不定，他看了一眼相隔不远的同伴们，用着只有两人能听到的音量低声笑道，“你还在紧张什么？反正大家早就知道我们的关系了。”

“不是这样啦！”古拉哈提亚不小心拔高了声音，又急忙捂住嘴，看前面没人注意到才又有点纠结似的说道，“对于现在的我来说，说是一觉醒来突然发现跟自己崇拜的英雄已经成为了……那个……情侣什么的……也不为过对吧！所以说……所以说……”

“所以说你为什么要在这种事上反而要在意这些呢？不是说灵魂和记忆都已经好好融合了嘛，何况在我看来不管是什么时空的你都只是古拉哈提亚罢了。还记得我在第一世界也要坚持叫你‘拉哈’吗？”

光说这些的时候一直目视前方没有看着古拉哈提亚，他脸上挂着微笑，忽然歪头看着有些呆愣的猫魅颇为无奈地摇摇头，“这可都是我的良苦用心，明白了的话就不要总是躲着我，以后我可不会再给你机会用‘还有很多事要处理’为理由拒绝我了。”

古拉哈提亚的脸又开始泛红，因为光的后半句话他可太清楚总是发生在什么样的场合了，事到如今他才意识到不在水晶都的话就不能再以公事为由伺机溜走，一瞬间他身边的这位大英雄竟然也变得危险起来，让古拉哈提亚忍不住咽了咽口水。

“呃……塔塔露和可露儿不是还说我们需要休息……”

“拉哈，记得等一下不要喝太多酒，我有一个地方想带你去一下。”

光没有给古拉哈提亚留下辩驳的余地，因为知道他最终还是会答应自己所有的要求，哪怕是稍微有点过头的要求也顶多只是会嘴上抱怨一下而已。所以光突然揉了揉古拉哈提亚的脑袋，又一手拦住他的肩膀，在前面的人回头催促他们的时候大声笑道，“快点去吃饭啦！魔城跳了那么久你也该饿了。”

“吃饱了才有力气做接下来的事。”

格格鲁玖的招待的确相当丰盛，他还特意给拂晓准备了一个适合看烟火的位置。没什么比烧烤和美酒更适合夏夜的了，光习惯性地负责起了帮忙烤肉的工作，好在所有的食材都准备妥当，需要做的也只是放到烤架上烤好。

阿莉塞还在为输了比赛而郁闷，气哼哼地咬着阿尔菲诺夹给她的肉片，桑克瑞德好兴致地喝了点酒，就连雅修特拉也要了一杯，于里昂热还是一如既往地慢条斯理，古拉哈提亚吃了一会儿就想过来帮忙，不过却被光撵去继续吃东西，并把刚烤好的几片滋滋冒油的肉搁在了他的盘子里。

“多吃点。”

光微笑着看着古拉哈提亚有些犹豫地又回到饭桌前，晃来晃去的耳朵早就暴露了他的心思。直到酒过三巡，光看了看时间又看了已经基本都吃饱了的同伴们，估算了一下时间后脱了围裙悄悄走到了古拉哈提亚身后。

第一个烟火突然深空，砰的一下炸出绚丽的色彩，就在所有人都抬起头看向天空的时候，光却在夜色的遮掩下悄悄拉住了古拉哈提亚的手，在他吓得差点要说什么前轻轻捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘——跟我来。”

夜晚的时候白鸥塔并没有人会来，光一路拉着古拉哈提亚的手往上走，两个人谁都没有说话，但交握的手却紧紧地握住，甚至在爬到塔顶时光也没有松手。

这里没有任何人打扰，远离了海岸线甚至连音乐声都变得模糊不清，只有烟火炸开的声音，因为站得高所以显得烟火更大一些，在星空下格外耀眼绚丽。

古拉哈提亚一直低着头，光瞥了一眼后打趣笑道，“你不抬头怎么看烟花？”

古拉哈提亚一下子竖起耳朵，但当他犹豫了一下抬起头时，迎接他的却是突然被光揽着腰抱进怀里的一个热吻。光很清楚该如何攻陷这个猫魅，他对此轻车熟路，只不过现在没有了那些水晶化的肤感，却不影响光一步步将古拉哈提亚亲到喘不上气浑身发软。

“唔……等一……”

“我等了一晚上了。”

光的手一直托在古拉哈提亚的腰后，所以才能更清楚的感觉到怀里的人如何在害羞挣扎，又是如何逐渐安静下来开始慢慢配合亲吻，推拒在胸前的手慢慢变成轻轻搭在肩膀上。

古拉哈提亚差点喘不上来气，好在光在他憋不住的时候终于暂时饶过他，舔舔嘴唇看着古拉哈提亚拼命呼吸的样子。

“还记不住换气。”

光的话让古拉哈提亚的耳朵一下子塌下来，可没过多一会儿却又竖起来，壮着胆子抬起头看着一直在等着的光。

“我、我现在记住了。”

“那就继续试试。”

这次的亲吻格外持久，久到从中途开始古拉哈提亚又败下阵来，光却还是一直不依不饶，双手抱紧这个娇小的猫魅，像是要把人揉进身体里一样。

古拉哈提亚的身体软下来了，不过有个地方却精神抖擞地硬起来，光上前一步一条腿顶进他的腿间，大腿更能清楚地感觉到那里在慢慢涨起。

当然，光自己也没有那么从容，随着亲吻不断加深，光是听着古拉哈提亚的喘息就已经浑身血液下涌，如果不是确实考虑到这是回来后的第一次，他可断然没这么好的耐心一直单纯接吻到现在。

光问，“拉哈，我可以继续了吗？”

低沉而有些沙哑的声音里透着一丝不容拒绝的强势，让古拉哈提亚抖了一下才点点头小声地应了一下点点头。

法被可比之前的长袍更方便动手了，光咬着泛红的猫耳，手伸进黑背心里揉着硬起来的乳尖。在听到怀里的人开始逐渐加重了呼吸后甚至还推高了背心，让已经被揉得有些泛红的胸口暴露在空气中。他靠着围墙坐下来，让古拉哈提亚坐在他的胯上，正好一抬头就能张嘴叼住发颤的乳尖，也可以腾出手来继续照顾着一直被晾在一边的另一侧胸口。

古拉哈提亚始终咬着下唇不敢出声，紧紧抱着光的脑袋，手指抓着发丝不断拉扯着，可光就像是故意要逼他叫出来一样，空闲出来的手直接伸进他的沙滩裤和内裤里在他屁股上结结实实地抓了一把。

不愧是还年轻着的身体，肉感确实要比在第一世界的那个身体好一些，结实而有弹性，稚嫩却更富活力。

“放松点，拉哈，这里不会有人来的，叫出来也没关系。”

“但、但是……要在这里实在是……”

“拉哈，我想听你叫出来。”

古拉哈提亚向来不会拒绝光，所以尽管羞耻，他还是慢慢放开顾虑哼出声来，在光用手套弄着他的肉棒时喘息声都带上了点颤音。

法被已经掉到胳膊上了，黑背心也被推到了胸口上方，光正在吻着古拉哈提亚的脖子，没有了水晶这里更加敏感，稍微用点力就能留下一个微红的吻痕，古拉哈提亚顾不得那些光在他身上留下的各种如同在宣誓主权的标记，在马上就能射精前却被手指堵住了铃口。

光按住了开始微微挣扎的古拉哈提亚，像是耍赖一样把脸凑到他面前说道，“想射就主动亲我一下。”

英雄果然越来越恶劣了！古拉哈提亚心想。但这股不上不下的感觉实在憋的难受，他迫不得已闭着眼睛在光脸上用嘴撞了一下。

“我刚刚可不是这么亲你的，要这样才行。”

古拉哈提亚在热吻中终于得到了释放，瘫软的身体已经完全靠在了光的身上。光安抚性地拍了拍他的后脑勺，借着手上的精水终于摸到了微微收缩着的后穴。

现在的身体，光有点不敢轻举妄动，因为对于古拉哈提亚的这个身体来说这尚且是两人的第一次，所以尽管胯下的硬物已经蠢蠢欲动，光还不想那么快就弄哭古拉哈提亚。

常年战斗的人手上的厚茧有些粗糙，蹭到柔嫩的穴口时甚至有些磨人，却能带起更加强烈的刺激，光试探着慢慢把手指深入，果不其然才进去了两个指关节就已经把被紧紧绞住，但他也不急，浅浅地在穴口抽送着手指，一点点地将紧绷的身体揉开，直到可以蹭到腺体时狠狠碾过。

“呜……”

古拉哈提亚一下子就仰着头叫出来了，微微发抖的腿完全撑不起力，不一会儿就淌起了湿漉漉的水。光的手指还在继续深入，从一根变成两根撑开软穴，搅合出的水声被烟花的声音掩盖，烟花照亮了古拉哈提亚那张满是情欲的脸。

“光……慢一点……太激烈了……”

古拉哈提亚显然也还不太习惯这个身体的敏感程度，鲜活的身躯总要比由水晶塔衍生出的身体更适于传导快感，他被这格外激烈的感官弄得有些应接不暇，只能带着哭腔请求光温柔一点，只是这样的叫喊有些适得其反，光就像是魔怔了一样听不到古拉哈提亚的哀求，只顾着想把他干出更多好听的哭叫，嫣红的穴口勉强承受着三根手指的捣干，溅出来的汁水打湿了尾根的绒毛，腺体被粗糙的手指磨得酸胀，一不小心就被指奸弄出了高潮。

光没有急着把手拔出来，高潮中的身体绷得紧，他就慢慢小幅度地揉着已经敏感到极致的内腔，全然不顾这样的揉法会延长高潮的刺激，看着古拉哈提亚的眼睛都慢慢涣散开的样子咽了咽口水。

“还想要吗？”光说着扯下裤腰，粗壮滚烫的肉棒蹭着湿淋淋的臀缝，拔出手指顶着微张的穴口压低声音问道，“想用这个就点点头。”

古拉哈提亚僵硬了一下才小幅度地点点头，光便笑着亲了亲他的耳朵，这副羞于启齿却忠于本能的模样实在是容易激起人的征服欲，让光想看他露出更多隐藏于内心的真实一面。

粗壮的性器一点点破开了青涩的身体，英雄的尺寸自然也同意很有英雄气魄，只不过在这种时候却成了一种考验，古拉哈提亚的身体几乎崩到了极限，但从始至终他都没有叫停过，只是一直在拼命喘息试图放松身体，实在忍不住了才会咬在光的颈侧。

“再放松一点，拉哈，你这样我可没办法让你舒服起来，你不想要吗？”

那些记忆中的温存片段一下子在古拉哈提亚的脑海中闪回，那些刻印在灵魂里的快感让他一下子就开始进入状态，紧绷的身体也开始有了松动的余地，所以才让光抓到了机会突然顶了一下胯。

“咿呀！”

这一小声急促的尖叫足以让光得到极大的鼓励，他开始压着古拉哈提亚的腰慢慢加快频率，快感逐渐盖过了被插入的疼痛，红穴甚至开始有些饥渴地收缩着，股间进出的肉棒都被淌出的淫水蹭的发亮。

烟花还在继续，只不过现在没人顾得上看烟花，光此刻也有些安耐不住了，发起狠来操干都有些控制不住力气，几下就让古拉哈提亚开始有些担忧自己的屁股会不会被干开花，但光根本不管这些，哪怕是在古拉哈提亚挣扎着高潮的时候也没有停下来给他喘口气的机会，以至于接二连三的高潮过后，就连古拉哈提亚自己都分不清这一次的高潮是什么时候结束的，下一次的高潮又是什么时候开始，一丝不易察觉的泄意隐藏在极致尖锐的快感中，在光正想要拔出来换个姿势时，肉棒刚刚离体，被操得红肿的穴一下子淌出了更多淫水，古拉哈提亚却直接软下来了。

光愣了，后知后觉的意识到对方是被自己干到了潮吹，但古拉哈提亚已经爽得有些意识混乱，只是微微张着嘴吐着舌头任由光将他翻了个身，从后面又重新顶进去。

“拉哈，醒醒，看那边的烟花。”

光的声音稍微带回了一点古拉哈提亚的意识，只是等他把视线转向天空时，随着一个烟花炸开，一下深顶直接又把他带回了快感之中，光有意调整着插干速度，故意在每次有烟花炸开时才顶一下。

跟着炸开的烟花一起炸开的还有古拉哈提亚的感官，烟花就像个开关一样，每每炸开就会达到高潮，感官也如同烟花一样不断炸开，他哭叫着抓着光的手臂，除了不断呼喊着他的英雄的名字之外甚至发不出别的声音。

“明年再来一起看烟花吧，拉哈。”

“那两个人到底躲到哪里去了！”

阿尔菲诺正在安抚阿莉塞，于里昂热的通讯贝却突然响起，他简单的应了几声便挂断了通讯，看着看过来的众人慢条斯理地说道，“塔塔露让我通知你们，光已经带着古拉哈提亚回去了，所以我们也可以今早回去了。”

“那两个人走得倒是挺快的，也许是不方便跟我们一起回去吧。”

雅修特拉打趣了一句就率先准备离开，只不过等到众人回到石之家时却依旧没有看到那两个人的身影。

“等一下，我说啊，他们不是已经回来了！”

“确实已经回来过了哦，”可露儿笑眯眯地看着阿莉塞耸了耸肩膀，“不过光说以后拉哈就要搬去跟他一起住了，所以他们收拾了一下拉哈的东西又离开了，真是走得匆匆忙忙的呢。”

“……真是的！”

光骑着陆行鸟突然打了个喷嚏，好在并没有吵醒怀里那个已经睡着的人，看着那个在睡梦也会不时地抖一抖的猫耳，光忽然忍不住轻笑一声。

“……嗯？”

怀里的猫半睡半醒地发出了一声低吟，光拉住了陆行鸟的缰绳，停在一栋公寓前轻轻拍了拍尚未清醒的古拉哈提亚。

“醒一醒，拉哈，我们到家了。”


End file.
